diangeloseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffed Animals
Stuffed Animals are one of the sentient creatures in Utopia. The males are typically called "Stuffies" and the females are called "Plushies". However, the term Stuffies is said to be a universal term for Stuffed Animals period. It's also possible it's just used how a man would say "guys", including any females in the room/area with them. Description Stuffed Animals are said (by the Utopians) that it's hard to tell them apart from their real-life counterparts. In fact, Stuffed Animals are not even real animals. They're creatures all their own. Because of this, it's almost impossible for them to breed with anything OTHER than another Stuffed Animal. Unlike the other animals, they do not have blood, but instead stuffing, which is used for every function in their bodies. However, they're said only to possess only a few organs: a heart (which is made out of satin or cotton and is filled with stuffing), a stomach, a brain, and lungs. They have no bones at all in them, which usually raises the question among fans, as to how they're about to function normally. As how anything's answered in Di'angelo, it's because of their magic. However, in some episodes, the characters have complained to how they've broken (their ribs, their leg, the arms, "every bone in their body"), despite not having any. The creatures are also able to use the bathroom, somehow. This is never explained, due to the maturity of the matter. Humans are able to tell the difference between real animals and Stuffed Animals because they're said to have noticeable stitching and seams (yet these are not seen in the show). Another reason is because they're usually bigger or smaller than their normal species is. Most humans are usually creeped out by them walking on two legs or talking. The creatures usually find themselves becoming curious enough to explore the Earth, causing trouble (and usually getting caught). Because of the frequent spottings of Stuffed Animals, a General dedicated his life to catching and destroying every single one he sees. Di'angelo easily outsmarts him every time, forcing him to create a team of animal control officers called Stuffed Animal Control (or SAC, for short (which usually makes Sparki laugh when he hears the abbreviation)). However, they are more efficient in catching the creatures than anyone else. The animals of Utopia, are probably not able to tell a stuffed animal apart from a normal animal, so they easily allow them to with the animal species they resemble the most. Because of this, many stuffed animals often find themselves believing they are and acting like their resemblant species (such as the main character always referring to themselves as dogs, despite not actually being dogs). A contradictive joke with this was in Belle of the Ball with Dante saying how they were just dogs and Di'angelo replying that "we might look like dogs, but we're not dogs. We're stuffed animals!". So far, Dante seems to be the only human who couldn't tell stuffed animals apart from real dogs. Di'angelo, the most seen Stuffed Animal in the series, was known for wandering to Earth in his early age, and soon knows almost everything about it. A few years later, he runs into Sonja, a human who lives there. Little does he know that this particular human is the one that has a Pure Heart and can enter Utopia. Sonja is not the least bit afraid by Di'angelo, as she's always wanted to meet a talking animal (besides a parrot). The two form a bond easily. When Sonja's mother finds out about Di'angelo, she just thinks he's a toy she found. However, her friends and other people she's around believes he's her dog (while others believe he's a superior Japanese-made animatronic). Di'angelo before would act how he normally would in Utopia (walking on twos, talking, etc.), until Sonja makes him realize he can't do that in this world, as people would start freaking out and calling the authorities. Over time, he just stays quiet and walks on fours. The fact Di'angelo can't bark also makes him suspicious to some people. Once Di'angelo acquires the Crown of Unimaginable, Unspeakable Power, then he's able to enter Earth normally, as a human. However, the first few times, he has trouble controling Clementine and his ears from popping out at random times (weirdly enough, he's able to stay completely human in Magic Time). History As explained in Story of the Stuffies, Stuffed Animals didn't live in the mainlands of Utopia, but on an island far away. They had a tyranical ruler, who forced them to do nothing but please him and have no free will of their own. One day, they all decided to run away to a new land and enforce their freedoms there. They successfully ran away and the ruler went after them. So they wouldn't get caught, the hide among the animals in which they looked like and confused the ruler. He left as he believed they weren't there and went back home to his island. The Stuffed Animals from there lived with the new animals, in this new land, having the freedoms they wanted so long. Anatomy The Stuffed Animal's body it a lot different than a normal animal's. For one, they only possess four internal organs: a heart, a stomach, a brain, and lungs (which are utterly useless to them, since they're able to breath underwater and in space). Their bodies are made of a fur-like material, possibly faux fur. They have button eyes, like the kinda a current teddy bear would have, that makes them look realistic. However, due to Rigbybestie's unique style, she's unable to draw them like this, as they're hard to make expressive. Due to them not having any bones, they're able to squeeze through some small spaces and twist their bodies in ways unimaginable. Like most of the animals in the show, they have the ability to walk bipedally and quadrupedally. Family Stuffed Animals are monogamous, and will stay with their mates for life. Almost all of the time, if one partner passes away, they will not choose another and will spend the rest of their lives alone. Stuffed Animals are able to breed with any other Stuffed Animal possible (this includes one of other "species"). The offspring will be reminiscent of one or both of the parents (if there's multiple in the litter), but, not a mixture of the two. They prefer to have only one litter/birth at a time, and more later. Stuffed Animals have a quick pregnancy, lasting only a week or less. They usually only give birth to one child in one pregnancy. On rare, special occasions, does it occur, that they have more than one child. Both the mother and father stay to take care of the litter. The fathers have the maternal instinct, instead of the mother, making them especially protective of the babies (and more than the often, the one to suggest having kids in the first place). However, there are cases in which both the mother and father have the maternal instinct. Magic Due to them not being as normal as the other animals, they have a higher extent of magic than the other animals. Di'angelo and Milo seem to have demostrated this the most. Pros *They have a long lifespan, stretching all the way to 250 years. Lonest living known stuffies are: Ace and Ashii. Cons *They all are extremely pyrophobic because they can easily die by fire. Other ways they can easily die is being ran over or shredded. However, Westley and Di'angelo have both shown other ways can be possible for them to die. Despite this, they're extremely durable. Trivia *The number of digits on their paws change frequently. They can have three (index, pinky, thumb) or four (index, middle, thumb, and pinky), but never five (unless it's an animation error). The characters notice this many times (like when counting, when they run out of fingers on one paw, they use the other, and when they run out of fingers altogether, they complain about how the animator didn't give them enough fingers). Gallery External Links